Love locks lost
by Jayno
Summary: While on facebook Kurt finds out something that shocks him. Can Blaine help the man he loves? Pure FLUFF


I just saw news of this and thought that maybe it was something that silly romantic Kurt would lament. I own nothing you recognise.

Sighing Kurt shut his laptop lid and slid it away from himself. He knew that he was being stupid. With all the bad things that happened in the world he knew he shouldn't be so upset but he still was. He didn't hear the front door, didn't even know that his husband was home until he saw the beautiful man himself standing in front of him.

"Hey babe." Blaine leaned over and kissed his husband. He'd had a really good day. Nothing amazing had happened but he'd just felt great the whole day and being at home made it even better. That changed when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "Hey. What's wrong?" Sitting down next to him he grabbed his hands.

Kurt shook his head. "It's silly."

"S'not silly if it makes you sad."

Chuckling Kurt kissed Blaine. "You are so sweet and trust me it's silly."

Blaine frowned. "How about you let me be the judge of that?"

"Okay." He swquirmed in his seat. "So I was trolling my facebook and I saw that the love locks on the Pont des Arts pedestrian bridge in Paris are being cut off."

Blaine nodded slowly. "That's the one with the padlocks with initials right?" He knew the answer. "The one we were going to go to?" His thumb ran back and forth over Kurt's hand. "Carve our initials into the padlock lock it on the bridge."

"And throw the key in the river Seine? Yeah. It symbolises unbreakable love Blaine." A few tears fell from his eyes. Frustrated he wiped them away. "We won't get to do it now. They are starting to get rid of them on Monday. Monday Blaine!" Kurt's voice was getting higher and higher.

"Kurt." Blaine ran his hand up and down his husbands arm. "It's okay." Neither spoke for a few miniutes as one tried to comfort the other. "I know in high school we would talk about walking hand in hand along the river Seine." He kissed Kurt's cheek. "Visiting the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower and placing a padlock on the Pont des Arts bridge. We can still do all that."

"Most of it." Kurt corrected.

"Most of it."

The elder sighed. "I know I am being ridiculous and you're right we can still do all those things. It's just not the way I expected."

"Neither was our wedding." Blaine reasoned. "We got married in a barn and will forever share our wedding day with Britt and Santana." He smiled cheekily. "But I would never trade it, never trade this, us for anything."

"Me neither. I guess I just thought that if we got a chance to add our initials to the bridge and throw the key in the Seine then it would be official."

Blaine frowned. "What would be?"

"This, our love. It would be unbreakable."

"I think the fact that we are both now Anderson-Hummel's now makes us official. Kurt we don't need a superstition to prove that we are the real deal. What we have been through, together and apart makes us the real deal. We will fight, I'll get to clingy or paranoid and you'll try to pull away."

Kurt dropped his head.

"But we'll make it through. I said to you that our hands were meant to hold each others fearlessly and forever and that in every lifetime we've chosen to come back to each other."

"I remember."

"You better. It took me a long time to think of the right words."

"You did. It was perfect, you were perfect I told you that."

"I'm pretty sure you showed me too." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows.

Throwing his head back Kurt laughed loudly in that muscial way that Blaine loved.

"So you feeling better my love."

Humming the taller man scooted forward in his seat and kissed his husband. "Much better. Thank you sweetie. You always know how to make me feel better."

Blaine shrugged. "Just a different perspective is all."

"A short perspective."

Gasping in mock horror he wiped away imaginary tears. "That's just mean."

"Aww." Slipping into his husbands lap Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him. "You know I was only joking baby."

Blaine pouted. "Meanie." He looked up at his husband with wide eyes.

"No. Not the puppy eyes. You know I can't resist them."

"Or me."

Kurt shrugged. "Eh." His smiling eyes met beautiful hazel ones. "Thank you."

Blaine nuzzled his face against his husbands chest. "Mmm for what?"

"For putting up with my crazy."

"It's that ass." He squeezed his husbands ass. "I'd do anything for that ass."

"You sound just like Noah."

"Puck wants your ass too? I shall fight him to the death."

"I'm pretty sure he'll kick your ass swwetheart."

"Aaahhh boxer remember? Champion fencer. Dalton fight club member."

"Hanging out with the Warblers and playing Tekken and Mortal Combat doesn't make it a fight club."

"Hey! We faught."

"With computer characters baby."

"Yeah. Awesome computer characters." He mumbled into Kurt's shirt.

"Sure baby. Sure."

They both laughed.

"So Mr Kurt Anderson-Hummel you sure you're feeling better?"

"Much."

And that's it. Short and sweet because I wanted to get this up. All errors are my own.


End file.
